lost control
by partypopper666
Summary: with everyone out for the weekend raph decides to get leo off his high horse and make him his own personal plaything, no matter the cost. (raphxleo) TCEST DONT LIKE DONT READ!


the team sprinted back into the lair, raph was looking rather angry as usual, another patrol another night of leo telling him what to do. It wasn't that raph didn't like leo, quite the opposite actually, raph had found that he had some unusual feelings towards the elder turtle for some time now, as a kid he didn't understand why he liked his brother as much as he did, however as they got older donnie explained all about hormones and emotions, stuff like that, and it all became clear that the feelings raph had were not normal. Unfortunately not letting his true feelings show had became harder as time went on so raph had resorted to turning his affections into sort of rage, acting as though leo was the bane of his existence and it worked, no one suspected anything. In fact the only thing raph genuinely hated about leo was the orders, the telling him what to do, leo was always so high and mighty, what raph wouldn't give to knock him off his high horse. A voice broke him from his thoughts

"good work everyone, but donnie remember it's not all theory and raph focus more, you're going to get yourself hurt" orders, lectures where all that came from his mouth, raph often wondered if leo knew how to let go, chill, lose control, probably not.

This is something raph intended to change, this weekend was one he had been waiting for, for a long time. He left the main room and entered his own flopping down onto his bed, he couldn't help but smile. He knew he shouldn't think about his brother like this but he just loved the thought of ol fearless tied down and begging and this weekend he was going to try and make it happen. Mikey was going off to casey's to play some new game while splinter was taking april on some training thing with donnie tagging along, leaving raph and leo in the lair, alone, for two whole days, he couldn't wait. Raph had been unintentionally preparing for this for years, he knew how to tie rope, lubricate, prepare and tease, and he intended to use all of these skills to his advantage, turning leo into his own personal plaything. Raph knew things would never be that same after but honestly he didn't care, he couldn't go on pretending that he hated his older brother, no matter what happened he would deal with the consequences.

From his room he heard mikey leaving, happily saying goodbye before the other side of the door fell silent again. His heart raced in anticipation, he could hardly wait, Raph lay for hours listening to the silence, having nothing better to do until eventually he heard it, the glorious sound of leo wishing splinter, donnie and april farwell

"finally" he sighed, raph's heart was in his ears, racing a mile a minute, pounding in his head as he sat waiting, making sure everyone was truly gone. cautiously opening the door he scanned the room, leo would probably be in the dojo, so using all of his ninja training raph silently made his way up to the large panels, looking in leo was sat elegantly in the center of the room, meditating. With an evil look on his face raph delicately stalked up to his prey, moving so quietly even splinter wouldn't have heard him, as soon as he was so close to leo that he could practically feel the body heat radiating off of him, he clenched his fist and swung at leo, sapphire eyes snapping open just in time to see a green fist turn the world black.

Eventually leo awoke, his head pounding, in his groggy state he tried to sit up, to no avail, any attempt to move resulted in thick rope tightening agonisingly around his body. His biceps were tied tightly to his shell, his wrists behind him tied to his bandana pulling his head uncomfortably far back. His legs had been folded together and pushed flat against the floor, the only moment he could muster was the slight wiggling of his hips

"finally awake" a voice called from the doorway, leo could only glare from the corner of his eye

"raph untie me now" the older turtle growled in a low warning tone evoking a series of chuckled from his red clad brother

"you're not in any position to be making demands" raph grinned striding over and straddling leo

"we're gonna have some fun" raph leaned down and whispered in his ear, leo knew exactly what he meant

"r-raph no, we can't we're brothers, it's wrong" leo stuttered helplessly trying to talk sense into his brother

"oh, it's wrong to love someone" raph asked outraged

"no but, brothers shouldn't.. we can't just it's disgusting" he spat

"ok then how's about a bet" the younger turtle suggested, holding the others chin

"what" came the dumbfounded reply

"it's simple, if you win I'll leave you be, if I win I have my way with you for the weekend" emerald eyes were half lidded, leo gulped audibly

"w-what's the bet" he stuttered

"simple, since this is so disgusting you'll have no problem holding yourself for 20 minutes while I have some fun raph purred this means no moaning, groaning, churring, begging or blowing your load" this was the opposite of how leo wanted to spend his day

"don't have a choice do i?" he asked in a monotone voice, a small beep sounded the start of the stop watch

"good luck" raph whispered, the turtle below simply glared up with a stern face.

Leo's body tensed suddenly as raph dragged his coarse tongue up Leo's neck before biting on his jaw and nipping the exposed neck, taking his time with each bite, sucking at the tender area before moving on. This odd sensation sent weird shivers coursing through him the slightly painful yet erotic action was almost relaxing yet leo tried to focus on anything but raph, which was increasingly difficult with the emerald turtle tendering his neck with his mouth and with one hand was tentatively rubbing Leo's inner thigh, tugging the rope that bit into his skin. He inhaled sharply as raph's hand grazed his slit as it slowly made its way to Leo's tail, caressing it softly between his finger and thumb, Leo's hips bucking in response. Raph chuckled darkly, planting one final kiss oh his brothers neck before sliding down the bound plastron dragging his hand over the taut rope, allowing his lips to graze his brothers slit and grinning at the sound it evoked before he proceeded to nip at the tender flesh at the Base of his brothers shell and around his thighs.

Leo fought conflicting emotions, the want and need for more, for raph to go faster and give him more of this glorious feeling, and the morally right feeling of wanting him to stop and untie him, but that wouldn't happen instead raph would continue to rub Leo's already tender tail and bite on what may as well have been nerve ends, Leo's teeth were clenched and his eyes squeezed shut as he tried desperately to contain the primal sounds that brewed inside him, yet it wasn't until he felt a slowly growing pain in his lower plastron that all but forced him to accept that he liked this, heck he loved it and craved more, raph soon delivered just that, suddenly stopping everything and leaving leo just laying breathing heavily, he sat and observed for a moment smiling at his good work, he felt himself getting hard from the sight of tense muscles and half lidded sapphire eyes, clouded and full of lust, biting his lower lip he leaned down rubbing one finger over Leo's lip before shoving it in his mouth

"suck or this will hurt" he commanded his older brother complying almost immediately even an idiot would know leo was loving this but pride stopped him from enjoying it, raph hoped to help him out.

Taking his now lathered finger he rubbed small gentle circles at his brothers entrance before pushing in a loud gasp escaping his brother as the bound turtle wiggled helplessly against the restraints, after a brief pause raph began moving his finger in and out this intrusion was painful, this outside object pushing it's way through him, splitting him. It continued with a rhythmic motion the pain soon subsided and eventually the act became soothing, blissfully so, leo tried moving to get some more friction the his bonds prevented him from doing so, raph's slow pace was torture. As leo relaxed the pain in his lowers was making itself known and painfully so but items wasn't until raph began rubbing his now overly sensitive slit that leo couldn't take it anymore letting out a low moan freeing his member from its confines, there was a beep

"just over 15 minutes", I win raph declared smugly

"whatever, just please, quicker" leo panted out, ashamed to be begging for it be he needed more

With a devious chuckle raph continued rubbing his brothers elongated member with one hand and fingering him with another slowly quickening his pace. Leo had now admitted defeat, with each of raph's movements he was brought closer and closer to the edge as a warm feeling began to brew in him, as raph's hands worked him closer and closer he couldn't prevent the moans and cries of pleasure that escaped him, heck he could Barely think straight all these sensations flooding him, he felt about ready to explode when suddenly it all stopped

"not yet" raph warned, he slowly kissed around Leo's jaw before sealing his lips with his own, the two were uneducated, the kiss was sloppy but they didn't care

Raph slowly remove his finger using both hands to lift Leo's hips slightly before slowly pushing himself in Leo's entrance resulting in him breaking the kiss, crying in pain at the sudden intrusion. Raph stopped for a moment allowing his partner to adjust, once his breathing steadied he began moving again, slowly but gradually quickening, he couldn't stifle the moan that escaped at the feeling of how tight the other turtle was around him, for leo it was like before, painful at first but he adjusted, soon each thrust was driving him closer to that edge. It was then that raph hit something that sent fireworks through his body, it felt painful and glorious at the same time, he leo cried out in both agony and bliss as stars began to speckle his vision, he couldn't take this much longer, raph thrusted a few more times before hitting it again driving leo over the edge, he exploded his seed covering them both, his tightened body driving raph over shortly after, filling him before his world turned black once more


End file.
